Only a Risk a Loving Sister and Mother Would Do
by Minuit Chanson17
Summary: Nine months have passed since their journey's end. However, Felix finds it hard to tell that certain someone how he feels, even when she's leaving to her home town next week. So what happens? Jenna and her mother put the situation into their own hands...
1. Monday: The Plan

Well, here I am again!

I haven't written a Golden Sun story (or any other story for that matter) in ages! I usually write one per month, but im getting behind because I didn't write one for May, only cuz I had a whole bunch of exams and tests to study that whole month!

Sheba: yea, whatever, leaving and wasting your hobby to rot away here.

Me: Be quiet! I do have a life, y'know.

Sheba: mmhm…anyway, Minuit Chanson17 does not own Golden Sun because if she did, there would be a third one by now. Neither Tales of Symphonia or Kingdom Hearts II or The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya, which is mentioned once in the story.

Me: you're awfully quiet today.

Sheba:…why did you choose lighthouseshipping AGAIN?

Me: because, even tho I really like valeshipping, a good idea hasn't popped up in my head yet for that pairing, and this has, so shush!

Sheba:…I think I'll just go find Raine and both mope around about feeling like nobodies because you haven't contacted her either in awhile…

Me: what!? Im talking to you right now! Sure, i may be picking on you for this story, but its mostly Felix! Don't go all Kingdom Hearts IIish now…

Anyway, I hope you enjoy! –runs off to find Sheba and Raine- (and Felix and Kratos for that matter)

--

"Felix, how long has it since we saved Weyard?"

A groan was heard from inside of a book that was upon a certain person's face. Felix picked up the book from his sleepy face and sighed. He had had enough of these conversations…

"…Almost nine months…"

"And how long ago did we finish New Vale?"

"Just last month…"

It was coming. He just knew it. That one question he had been thinking for just about a year and a half nearly, and up until now….

"So why didn't you tell her yet?"

Damn.

Having siblings has consequences, doesn't it? Especially if your sibling was best friends of the one you love the most.

Felix just sank into the chair he was sitting on even more. He had no idea why he hadn't yet. When he looked at it, the worse possible thing that could happen is her saying no, and nothing else.

But that simple 'no' could shatter all hopes and his own life.

Why did he have to be so damn weak in love and social life?

Felix finally had the guts to open his eyes just a bit to see his sister looming over him, glaring right into his eyes. For months, she had been trying to get him to confess to that one person she knew the most, that one person he had risked his life for atop Venus Lighthouse.

Sheba.

What the heck had him attracted to her? She was so….incredibly opposite from him! Loud, bright, optimistic…suddenly that saying popped up in his head: 'Opposites attract'.

Who the hell made that saying? Some old geezer perhaps…he sure as hell wanted to beat up that damn old geezer…

"FELIX! ARE YOU PAYING ATTENTION TO ME!!??"

Felix flipped over on his chair, despite his earlier position. He hated to get his sister mad; it took ages to calm her down.

"What!?"

"Mom and I are gonna do something about it unless you tell her by THIS Thursday!"

"Wait, WHAT!" it was uncharacteristic for Felix to be yelling. The only times he yelled was during times of need, or help, or when someone had touched a sensitive nerve from him.

Jenna smiled. She knew exactly what made him do that.

Dammit. He knew very much that he was cussing excessively, but he only did that at the same times he yelled. Times like these.

"You heard me. In. Two. Days."

Felix looked outside. The sky was a paleish blue with navy blue mixed into it. Night had begun to fall.

"You can't start today, dear brother. It's already planned out."

"…and what if I don't say anything?"

Jenna laughed. Laughed. 'Oh, Venus, kill me now,' he thought.

Jenna looked at him through half opened eyes, filled with scheme. "That's classified. It…is for you not to know. Only for me and mother…" (1)

Sweat beaded on Felix's forehead. 'Dear Luna, what have I gotten myself in? If there's a demon in Jenna right now, get it out of her! No, wait, she's a demon herself…' Felix shook his head.

"But…why!?"

Jenna sighed and her expression returned to normal. "Geez, are you that dense, Felix?" She stared at him once more before turning her back and going to her room.

"What?"

"Never mind, brother, you'll find out before Thursday…that is, if you do it…" Jenna was on the stairs, her back on him, and slowly, she turned her head with such an evil expression that even Poseidon himself would have backed down.

"IF you don't do it…you'll find out anyway, but in the worse way possible…" and with that, she continued up the stairs and closed her door with a soft click.

Felix stood up to see the time. 8:30 P.M., it read. Monday. He had two days. Sheba will leave to Lalivero next week and stay for month before returning her e to visit once more.

Not unless he convinced her to stay.

"WHAT THE HELL!" He threw the book on the floor. He looked at the book he was reading and realized he had borrowed it from Sheba. Giving him a reason to see her.

"DAMMIT!"

--

(1) When Jenna says "that's classified" in this line, I got it from Mikuru Asahina from The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya...haha

Me: yay, end of first chapter! This story won't be very long, maybe 3 to 5 chapters? And sorry for the excessive bad language that Felix spoke every sentence he practically said!

Sheba: yay…

Raine: this should be interesting…

Sheba: Hey! You're supposed to be on my side!

Raine: If I recall, you are the one who went on my side.

Kratos & Felix: …

Me: anyways…enough of the awkward atmosphere…review, if you'd like! I won't force you, just you reading it makes me happy! (BUT, I don't mind reviews either:) haha...Jenna and Felix's mother makes her appearance in the next chapter! yay! So stay updated!


	2. Monday: Night Time Talk

Wow, second chappie!

I might make this short because I am tired…I'm sorry!!

As for the reviewers, I would like to thank ThexRetardedxOne and Zashlight for reviewing and keeping an alert! Thank you so much!! But wow…88 hits and two reviews…hmmm….

And in this chapter, there is a slight VERY slight reference to valeshipping...in the future, there will be other reference to the other couples as well. Ok, now on with the story!

Sheba: Must I do the disclaimer?

Me: …I don't know, every chapter?

Sheba: She does not own anything in this chapter.

Me: Ok, good enough, I'm lazy right now too --

--

Monday: nighttime

As Jenna's door closed with a soft click, Jasmine arose from her chair.

"Any luck, Jenna?"

She shook her head. "Mother, he doesn't want to listen to me!"

At that moment, the sound of a book being thrown to the floor along with Felix's loud cussing floated into the room.

"Hmmm…I wouldn't think that. He seems to have accepted the mission."

Jenna sighed. "I guess…I just want him to say it already! Geez, takes him forever!"

Jasmine looked at her daughter with interest. "As if wanting tell Isaac for four years isn't long?"

"Mother!!"

"I'm just kidding, dear."

"Its...far worse on Felix's part, though."

Jasmine look towards the picture of her son giving a piggy back ride to his sister when they were younger. "Yes…I suppose you can say that. He is the man of the family."

"And he's supposed to be passing down our family's name!"

"Is that the only reason you want them to get together?"

Jenna faced her mother. "Well, I…no not really…its just that, I don't want him to be taken away by some girl in this village. I mean, Sheba is already having a hard time, mother."

"How is that girl, by the way?"

Jenna slowly walked to her bed and sat down with a slump. She sighed. "I…just don't know…"

"Huh? What do you mean? That girl is the most energetic person I have ever-"

"No, its not that. She's still energetic and loud, alright. But there's something…different about her. Whenever she's talking to me, she seems normal, but there's something different in her eyes. I once caught her spacing out for no reason and her eyes seemed…distant. They looked so far away…"

"Jenna, does she…"

"Yes, she does. This is why I keep telling Felix to confess already! They're both so dense! Argg!!"

Jenna lied down on to her bed and put her hand over her face. "Its so complicating. She's worried though about…"

"About what, dear?"

"About…their age difference…four years difference..she's a minor to him practically!"

"Keep your voice down! He might hear!"

The sound of shuffling books downstairs followed by loud mumbling (A/N: is that even possible??) was heard loud and clear.

"Tsk. I hardly think so."

Jasmine sighed. "Yes, their age difference is quite a gap, but then again 'love has no boundaries', right?"

A long pause. Jenna then suddenly shot up off her bed that the woodboards shook and creaked alarmingly.

"Tomorrow! Will you help me?"

"What!? But she hardly knows-"

"Well, what better way to introduce each other and get to know each other! She will and I mean, WILL, be with Felix this week!!"

"Very true…we have to get this mission done…ehehehehehe…."

"Mother, control yourself. I mean, I know you played cupid in your days, but, come on, its not even sunrise yet…"

"I think something may be forming in my head…let us speak with her tomorrow…eh heh heh heh…"

"So we got a plan? Or agreement more like?"

"Oh yes, daughter, let us rest up and get up at dawn!"

"Dawn!??" Jenna nearly fell back. She was not one to wake up early.

"It will only work at dawn! Agreed, or not?"

Jenna smiled. "Ok then, dawn. Heh heh, just you wait, dear brother…"

And with that, Mother and Daughter alike gave each other a high five, along with a certain familiar laugh that the poor victim knew that rang out into the night…

--

Me: Sorry, short, because I feel extremely tired now…I'm sorry if it's not too descriptive!

Sheba: At least there is a second chapter, I suppose.

Me: Next chapter, Sheba appears! Wooo!! Finally! And I think I may extend this story a little more than I had said at first...ok then, thanks for reading! Review…if you'd like? (what author does not like reviews? It makes us happy :)


End file.
